My Love is a Revolver
by Jules Destrooper
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, One-Shot, Yaoi, Português Brasileiro.


___**Bill's P.O.V.**_

Já passavam das dez da noite enquanto eu dirigia para casa, com somente um pensamento em minha cabeça. Rever Tom e tê-lo em meus braços. Por duas semanas, nós tivemos que ficar separados para fazermos desfiles, Tom nos Estados Unidos, e eu, na Alemanha. Conseguíamos apenas nos falar pelo telefone, com milhares de pessoas ao nosso redor, e o que sentíamos não podia se tornar público. A mais ou menos uns cinco anos, eu descobri que amava Tom. Isso era óbvio, afinal, ele era meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, mas eu descobri que o amava muito mais do que um irmão, era um amor que passava do fraternal, era algo mais intenso, mais real. Toda vez que eu o olhava, eu pensava nele, no seu corpo junto ao meu. Cada toque continha uma pequena insinuação de desejo, que estava ficando mais difícil de controlar. Sua voz, seu sorriso, ele por completo era tudo para mim. Quando tínhamos quinze anos, tentamos fazer uma coisa, que estava sendo desejada há muito tempo. Um simples beijo confirmou o que nós sentíamos, o amor um pelo outro, e há cinco anos, estamos nos amando, estamos cometendo um pecado, um delicioso e necessário pecado, estávamos cometendo incesto.

Eu não me importava, eu o amava, e finalmente me sentia completo. Mas a saudade que sentia dele por todo o tempo que ficamos longe um do outro não seria cessada. Eu precisava dele, precisava tocar seu corpo, reavivar cada memória que tinha do mesmo, precisava da sua boca carnuda e macia em contato com a minha, dos seus toques, da sua voz chamando, sussurrando meu nome. Mas hoje eu não queria ser dominado, eu queria dominar, e em cinco anos, eu nunca tinha tentado isso, até porque Tom sempre gostava de se manter no controle, mas hoje, eu juro por mim mesmo, que isso mudaria.

Liguei para o celular de Tom uma, duas, três vezes, mas ele não atendia. O que teria acontecido com ele? Onde ele estaria? Eu precisava ouvir sua voz, eu precisava dele, precisava também manter a calma. Afundei meu pé no acelerador, e ultrapassei a velocidade permitida na rodovia que me levaria em direção a minha casa, a meu amor, e me senti bem com isso. Hoje, eu quebraria todas as regras.

___**Tom's P.O.V.**_

Eu já não agüentava mais. Duas semanas era tempo suficiente para eu enlouquecer sem Bill ao meu lado. Sentia falta de sua voz, de seu olhar encantador, de sua delicadeza, de seu amor, de seu toque, de tudo. Isso me deixava nervoso, irritado e angustiado. Pelo telefone, mal podíamos nos falar, sem que tivesse algum filho da puta intrometido para tirar nossa privacidade. Desde um tempo para cá, as coisas entre mim e Bill mudaram. Descobrimos que nos amávamos, mais do que irmãos. Eu sempre o amei, mas nunca pensei que fosse ele que eu escolheria para passar o resto de minha vida. Eu não me importava com que os outros pensariam, não me importava se o que estávamos fazendo era errado, não me importava com absolutamente nada. Só me importava com ele, e o resto, que se dane.

Eu já estava a 30 km/h acima do permitido (leia-se bem mais que isso), na esperança de encontrar Bill mais rápido. Ele tinha saído do aeroporto na mesma hora que eu, e se eu tivesse sorte, chegaria antes dele, porque eu sabia muito bem que ele não corria na estrada, coisa que eu amava fazer. Enquanto acendia mais um cigarro, mesmo estando dentro de meu carro em movimento, ouvi meu celular tocar, e era David, nosso _manager_. Eu sabia muito bem que poderia ser algo sério, mas eu não estava com paciência para nada, e sem mais delongas, desliguei o celular. Simples. Eu não conseguiria conversar com ninguém a não ser Bill sem mandar a pessoa para um lugar bem longe, e eu não queria estragar minha noite que seria perfeita. Pelo menos, eu tentaria fazê-la perfeita. Eu sentia mais do que saudade de Bill. Eu sentia saudade do seu corpo, dos seus toques, dos seus gemidos. Eu o desejava, agora mais do que nunca.

Em meio às lembranças eu já conseguia sentir uma pequena ereção por baixo de minhas calças. Eu precisava tê-lo, e seria hoje. Cheguei em casa e estacionei o carro na garagem, fazendo o mínimo de barulho que era possível, porque caso Bill já tivesse chegado, eu gostaria de fazer uma surpresa. Não sei qual, mas faria. Subi as escadas, abrindo a porta, ainda sem ligar nenhuma luz, indo em direção ao sofá, me sentando nele. Agora, só me restava esperar, coisa que seria impossível. Levantei-me, pensando novamente em uma surpresa para Bill. Eu sabia o quão romântico ele era, e o quão feliz ele ficaria se fosse recebido romanticamente.

Peguei umas velas e as acendi, espalhando-as pela sala e pelo quarto. Uma parte estava pronta, mas ainda faltavam flores e _champagne_. Como Bill gostava muito de rosas, sempre tinha um arranjo em meio à mesa de jantar, e sem pensar, peguei as flores ainda no delicado vaso de cristal, e tirei uma por uma, espalhando-as pela sala e pelo quarto. Agora, restava-me somente achar um champagne. Antes de viajarmos, tínhamos comprado algumas bebidas, então ainda deveria estar lá, em meio à bagunça que estava nossa geladeira, uma garrafa do mais fino _champagne_. Hoje a sorte estava ao meu lado. Lá estava a garrafa intacta, na temperatura perfeita para ser consumida. Na esperança de que Bill não demorasse muito, peguei duas taças de cristal, enchendo-as com o líquido dourado e borbulhante, levando-as para a pequena mesa que se encontrava na sala. Agora, realmente, só me restava esperar.

Deitei-me no sofá, tirando a faixa preta de minha cabeça, atirando-a em um canto qualquer da sala. Fechei meus olhos, e inspirei profundamente o aroma que as velas deixavam no ambiente ao serem queimadas, me lembrando de cada doce momento que já havia tido com Bill. Em nosso amado quarto, no nosso enorme closet, na sala, na banheira, na piscina, na cozinha, em meu carro, no camarim, em hotéis... Todas essas lembranças que me relembravam momentos de felicidade e prazer. Um barulho me trouxe rapidamente a realidade. A maçaneta se mexeu lentamente e só podia ser uma pessoa: Bill. Meu coração disparou, meus olhos se fixaram na porta. Ele tinha voltado, para mim.

___**Bill's P.O.V.**_

Desisti de ligar para ele, pois isso só estava me deixando mais irritado. Desliguei meu telefone, atirando-o no banco traseiro do carro, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade em que dirigia. Cheguei em casa, estacionando o carro na garagem. Quando liguei as luzes, notei que o carro de Tom, um Audi R8 também se encontrava na garagem. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava em casa. Sem ligar as luzes, subi correndo as escadas, tropeçando em meus próprios pés devido ao nervosismo. Parei em frente à porta, respirando profundamente, ajeitando minha roupa, e girando delicadamente a maçaneta. Abri a porta, dando um grande passo para dentro da casa. Havia rosas espalhadas pelo chão, e velas que davam uma leve e delicada iluminação ao cômodo. Tom estava deitado no sofá, exatamente como um Deus grego, perfeito. Senti lágrimas invadirem meus olhos, mas agora definitivamente não era hora para elas saírem. Lutei contra elas, ganhando-as. Corri até o sofá, sentando no colo de Tom, abraçando seu pescoço, dando vários beijos em sua face.

- Como... Eu... Te... Amo! – Dizia, em meio aos beijos.

- Eu te amo muito, mas muito mais! – Tom disse, passando os braços por minha cintura, beijando várias e seguidas vezes meu pescoço.

- Isso é impossível! – Eu disse, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos, deixando nossas faces a alguns centímetros de distância.

- Então me prove que é impossível. – Ele sussurrou, passando a língua em seu piercing. Ele sabia muito bem que isso me seduzia.

Essa seria a chance que eu teria para por meu plano de "controle" em ação. Puxei seu rosto para perto do meu, selando nossos lábios por um longo tempo. Ao separá-los, soltei um pequeno sussurro, um pequeno "obrigado por tudo", inclinando minha cabeça para trás, gesticulando para toda a decoração e _champagne_. Voltei a selar nossos lábios, e dessa vez minha língua pedia passagem, que lhe foi cedida rapidamente pelos lábios de Tom. Entrelacei nossas línguas em um beijo inicialmente calmo, cheio de paixão e saudade. Ele brincava com meu piercing, e puxava minha língua para sua boca, enquanto eu o puxava pela camisa, aproximando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Continuei a beijá-lo, aumentando mais o ritmo e a intensidade de nosso beijo, fazendo somente algumas pausas automáticas para respirarmos. Sentei em seu colo, passando minhas pernas pela sua cintura, levando minhas mãos até seu pescoço, arranhando-o delicadamente. Tom inclinou seu corpo para trás, deitando no sofá, me puxando junto. Eu assenti, acompanhando-o, sem permitir que nossos corpos se separassem um centímetro. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso, ainda com saudade e paixão, mas com uma coisa que predominava sobre tudo, o desejo. As mãos ágeis de Tom percorriam todo meu corpo, indo desde minha nuca até o cós de minhas calças, me fazendo sentir alguns arrepios percorrerem o mesmo caminho que suas mãos percorriam. Tom tentou inverter as posições, mas eu o impedi, levando minhas mãos até as suas, segurando-as com o máximo de força que eu tinha, que comparada à força de Tom não era absolutamente nada. Ele não tentou lutar, apenas separou nossos lábios, me olhando com os olhos semi cerrados, e um sorriso malicioso. Levei meus lábios até seu ouvido, e soltei um pequeno sussurro.

- Hoje, sou eu quem manda. -

___**Tom's P.O.V.**_

Bill havia me impressionado, demonstrando confiança, e hoje, eu gostaria de tentar algo novo, gostaria de deixá-lo no comando, e ver o que ele faria comigo. Em resposta ao seu sussurro, rocei meu rosto no dele, já sentindo meu membro novamente ereto. Enquanto levava minhas mãos até a cintura de Bill, pude sentir um sorriso malicioso e vitorioso se formando no rosto de Bill, já que hoje eu cederia a todas as suas fantasias, a todos os seus desejos, a todos os seus caprichos. Antes de voltar a beijá-lo, peguei Bill em meu colo, enroscando suas pernas em minha cintura, dando pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, indo em direção ao nosso quarto. Abri a porta com uma das mãos, separando meus lábios novamente do corpo de Bill. Deixei-o na cama, fechando a porta, tirando minha camiseta e jogando-me em seguida na cama. Puxei Bill para cima de mim, que passou uma perna para a outra lateral de meu corpo, sentando em meu quadril. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, e a ereção contida pelas minhas calças ficar cada vez mais forte. Puxei Bill pela sua camisa, soltando um sussurro em seu ouvido. 

- Aproveite. Hoje, sou seu. –

___**Bill's P.O.V.**_

Uma das melhores sensações que eu tinha era quando os lábios de Tom roçavam em minha pele, soltando um sussurro rouco, ainda mais nessas horas, isso me matava de tesão. Senti uma ereção se formar, e também já conseguia sentir a ereção de Tom formada. Sem mais delongas, voltei a beijá-lo intensamente, acariciando seu abdômen definido com uma mão, ora arranhando-o. Desci meus beijos para seu pescoço, mordiscando-o, deixando toda sua pele avermelhada. Desci mais meus lábios, chegando ao seu peito, mordiscando seus mamilos, sugando-os para dentro de minha boca. Tom estava com uma de suas mãos em minha cabeça, inclinando-a para mais perto do seu corpo, indicando para que eu continuasse com os movimentos. Desci ainda mais, concentrando-me em seu abdômen, uma das minhas partes preferidas do corpo de Tom. Não resisti, e cravei as unhas nele, arranhando toda sua extensão. Ouvi Tom soltar um pequeno gemido, chamando por meu nome. Ele estava gostando do que estava sentindo, do que estava recebendo.

Eu estava ansioso, ainda queria fazer muitas coisas, queria sentir Tom, queria que ele me sentisse. Isso fazia com que perdesse parte de meu controle e fosse me adiantando mais do que o planejado. Tirei minha blusa, atirando-a, voltando a beijá-lo. Seus lábios envolviam os meus em uma forma quente, rápida e íntima. Tom dava pequenas mordidas em meus lábios, me fazendo soltar pequenos gemidos. Sua língua explorava cada parte de minha boca, contornava delicadamente meus lábios, me levava ao delírio. Não me importava que tanto prazer fosse pecado, eu precisava sentir aquela adrenalina que a luxúria causava em meu coração, em meu sangue. Eu precisava de Tom, eu precisava de seu corpo, de seus gemidos, eu precisava de tudo que tinha naquele momento. Inclinei meu corpo para trás, sentando-me ao lado da cama, para que tivesse total acesso ao corpo de Tom. Ele abriu seus olhos, e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi piscar para ele, seguido de um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Ele voltou a fechar seus olhos, e eu voltei minha atenção para seu corpo.

Levei minhas mãos até o botão de suas calças, abrindo-as, e deslizando-as até que pudesse ter uma visão completa do corpo definido de Tom. Parei por um momento, observando a beleza que eu podia dizer que era minha, que eu podia desfrutar. Voltei meus lábios para o abdômen de Tom, mordiscando-o, enquanto ele se retorcia de prazer, e soltava pequenos gemidos. Puxei a barra de sua cueca _boxer_ com os dentes, soltando-a, causando um grande estalo na pele de Tom. Sentei-me sobre suas pernas, continuando a puxar sua cueca com os dentes. Me levantei rapidamente, livrando-o da última peça de roupa presente. Encarei seu membro já ereto, enquanto ele permanecia com seus olhos fechados, e sua pele com uma fina camada de suor. Aproximei minha face de seu membro, roçando meus lábios nele. Era a primeira vez que Tom me permitia fazer algo do gênero, e eu imaginava como deveria ser a sensação para ele. Tom se contorceu novamente, soltando outro gemido mais alto que outrora. Entreabri meus lábios, levando uma de minhas mãos até seu membro, masturbando-o. Fazia movimentos lentos e contínuos, assistindo curioso e excitado a reação de Tom. Ele gemia, seu rosto suava de uma forma sensual, seu corpo se contorcia, e eu o sentia. Aproximei novamente meus lábios de seu membro, entreabrindo minha boca, tocando-o com a língua, logo deixando que a mesma deslizasse por sua extensão, roçando meu piercing em seu membro. Tom quase gritava de tantos gemidos que soltava devido ao prazer que sentia. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até minha cabeça, enroscando-a em meus cabelos, inclinando minha cabeça para mais perto do seu membro, e eu, cedia. Cedia somente isso.

Sentia que Tom estava perto de ter uma ejaculação, e com isso, aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos, fazendo-me ficar cada vez mais excitado a cada vez que ouvia os gemidos de Tom mais intensos. Antes que Tom pudesse ao menos tentar dizer algo, seu líquido começou a escorrer em meio aos movimentos, e eu comecei a sugá-lo, fazendo movimentos leves e constantes, sugando a delicada pele. Tom novamente se contorcia e soltava gemidos, às vezes observando, estampando um pequeno sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Eu ainda sentia o gosto de seu líquido em minha boca, que já sentia a falta dos lábios de Tom para envolvê-la. Ergui meu corpo, com minhas mãos em seu quadril, beijando-o lentamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com certa intensidade que era misturada com um toque de desejo e luxúria, algo que só tinha acontecido em nossa primeira vez. Tom passou as mãos por minha cintura, deixando seu corpo sobre o meu. Ainda havia muita coisa que eu queria fazer com que ele sentisse.

___**Tom's P.O.V.**_

Eu não tinha palavras para descrever a sensação que eu senti ao ter os lábios de Bill em meu membro, fazendo movimentos ágeis e prazerosos. Era como se ele tivesse experiência, e eu quisesse que ele me mostrasse tudo que ele sabia e podia fazer. Literalmente, eu tinha subido ao céu, e sentindo coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes. Os gemidos que eu soltava não era nem um milésimo do que eu sentia, o suor da minha pele se concentrava em todo meu corpo, mostrando tamanho prazer que sentia. Seus lábios me mostravam algo diferente de todas as inúmeras vezes que já os tinha beijado, eles me mostravam um sabor novo, um prazeroso prazer. Eu queria fazer com que Bill sentisse tudo que eu estava sentindo, mas eu sabia que hoje isso seria completamente impossível, mas eu iria ao menos tentar.

Com pressa, dirigi meus lábios para sua tatuagem de estrela, que era minha favorita, e suguei a pele pintada para dentro de minha boca. Repeti isso inúmeras vezes, sentindo uma mão em minha cabeça, indicando para que eu continuasse os movimentos, junto com gemidos incensáveis que saíam por seus lábios. Outra mão se encontrava em minhas costas, arranhando-a a ponto de deixar toda a pele avermelhada. Sentia uma ardência no local que era constantemente arranhando, mas era uma ardência que me proporcionava prazer. Deslizei minhas mãos para o botão da justa calça de Bill, desabotoando-a e puxando-a rapidamente, tendo alguma dificuldade para tirá-la. Bill deixou uma pequena risada escapar, e eu rapidamente lhe beijei, sugando sua língua para dentro de minha boca, mordendo seu piercing. Antes de voltar minha atenção para suas pernas, separei nossos lábios, ainda mantendo uma pequena conexão, que era feita pelo meus dentes que seguravam o piercing da língua de Bill. Ele contorceu seus lábios em um pequeno sorriso, e eu levei os meus até seu ouvido, soltando um pequeno sussurro, um pequeno "eu te amo". Seus olhos foram dominados por um brilho incrível e doce, e sua face delicada agora estava avermelhada. Fiquei alguns segundos admirando-a, e pensando em como eu era sortudo por tê-lo.

Inclinei meu corpo, voltando minha atenção para sua _boxer_, única peça de roupa que ainda restava no seu corpo. Fui até seus pés, deslizando minhas mãos pela extensão de suas pernas, concentrando-me nas suas pequenas e delicadas coxas, tocando-as com a ponta dos dedos. Puxei sua boxer com os dedos, deslizando-as pelas suas longas e finas pernas, soltando-a em um canto qualquer. Quando ia aproximar meu rosto de seu membro ereto, Bill me empurrou delicadamente, ficando em cima de mim. Como ele mesmo havia dito, ele estava no controle.

___**Bill's P.O.V.**_

Tom não lutou quando eu novamente assumi o controle. Ele cedeu, acariciando meu braço, formando um pequeno sorriso em sua face. Levei uma de minhas mãos até seu rosto, acariciando-o e admirando aquele sorriso que me fazia tão feliz. Deslizei meus dedos por toda a extensão de seu corpo, sentando-me novamente na cama, gesticulando para que ele visse ao meu encontro. Passei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto ele colava o resto da extensão de nosso corpo, puxando-me pelo quadril. Eu podia sentir meu membro ereto roçando no dele, algo que me deixava mais excitado ainda, a ponto de fazer meu membro pulsar. Voltei a beijá-lo de uma forma diferente, de uma forma calma e delicada, cheia de sentimentos.

O beijo se prolongou por um longo momento, enquanto estávamos ajoelhados na grande cama que se encontrava em nosso quarto, nosso ninho de amor. Separei nossos lábios, dando vários longos e demorados selos nos lábios de Tom, já que minha boca não suportava a ausência da sua. Girei lenta e delicadamente seu corpo, fazendo com que ficasse de costas para mim. Voltei meus lábios para sua nuca, beijando-a enquanto segurava suas tranças, me dando total acesso a sua pele. Beijei e toquei delicadamente toda a extensão de seu corpo, empurrando-o delicadamente para que ficasse de quatro. Alguns segundos depois, Tom entendeu o que eu pretendia fazer, e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça para que ele continuasse. Posicionei-me, apoiando meu peso em minhas pernas, tocando as pernas de Tom delicadamente com os dedos. Peguei o pequeno tubo de lubrificante que estava na cômoda e passei um pouco em meu membro, na esperança que estivesse fazendo certo, já que era totalmente inexperiente no quesito ativo. Posicionei meu membro na entrada de Tom, tendo certa dificuldade para penetrá-lo, mas aos poucos, senti meu membro deslizar por suas paredes. Isso era tão novo para ele quanto para mim. Ele soltava gemidos que eram uma mistura de dor e prazer, sensações que estavam grudadas nos primeiros movimentos. Movi-me mais uma vez, e vi Tom agarrar o lençol que envolvia a cama com ferocidade, puxando-o. Continuei a fazer mais movimentos, lentos e delicados, vendo que os gemidos de Tom que continham dor eram transformados em gemidos de puro prazer. Nossos corpos suavam e tremiam, entrando em um frenesi diferente de tudo que já havíamos sentido. Nossos gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais altos, assim como a velocidade em a intensidade dos movimentos. Eu arranhava as costas de Tom com uma das mãos, jogando minha cabeça para trás e me concentrando em cada sensação que sentia, todas novas, todas únicas, que só poderiam ser vividas com ele, com meu amor, com meu gêmeo, com meu Tom.

Senti minha cabeça leve, meu coração quase pular pela boca, meu corpo ir ao seu e voltar. Sem agüentar mais acabei gozando, invadindo por completo o corpo de Tom. Agora, tínhamos uma marca, uma marca íntima de que um pertencia ao outro, e sempre seria assim. Isso mostrava também que eu podia lhe proporcionar prazer, da minha maneira. Tom também ofegava e se contorcia, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Saí de dentro dele, me jogando na cama, fechando meus olhos, concentrando-me em cada coisa nova que meu corpo me mostrava. Senti braços molhados de suor me puxarem e me posicionarem sobre uma pele quente e macia, e um rosto que eu tanto amava se apoiar sobre minha cabeça. Fechei meus olhos, e me concentrei novamente em tudo. Em cada gemido, em cada sensação, em cada toque delicado que agora Tom me proporcionava, em cada olhar, em cada beijo, em cada momento. Eu jamais me esqueceria dessa noite, e seria eternamente grato a Tom por ela. Adormeci em braços de um anjo, do meu anjo, do meu eterno amor.

___**Tom's P.O.V.**_

Eu estava em um estado que eu não sabia descrever. A sensação era ótima (apesar da dor), era tudo novo para mim, que já havia tido milhares de experiências, mesmo que nenhuma delas pudesse ser comparada com as experiências que eu tinha com Bill. Seu toque, sua prática, tudo me impressionava, e me agradava. Agora ele dormia feito um anjo em meus braços, um anjo que eu podia dizer que era meu. Um anjo que me fazia sorrir, que me amava da mesma forma verdadeira e intensa que eu o amava, que me apoiava, e que acima de tudo, me fazia feliz como ninguém no mundo inteiro seria capaz de fazer. Fiquei acariciando o perfeito rosto de Bill por um longo momento, até que o sono me alcançasse, e me fizesse sonhar com memórias tão próximas que eu jamais esqueceria.

"**Meu amor é um revolver, meu sexo é matador. Você quer morrer feliz?"**

Ende.


End file.
